Umbral Aura
Overview Umbral Aura is the Warshade secondary power set. Warshades can generate Dark Fields to give themselves incredible defensive capabilities. Power Tables Warshade The Umbral Aura powerset is the secondary powerset for Warshades. The following table shows which powers are available and at what level: Powers The following are powers in the Umbral Aura powerset. Absorption Kheldians have a natural mild resistant to energy and negative energy damage. This is an auto power that is always on and costs no endurance. }} Black Dwarf Kheldians are masters of energy and matter. A Warshade can transform into a massive unstoppable essence draining beast known as a Black Dwarf. When you choose this power, you will have access to six other powers that can only be used while in this form. You will not be able to use any other powers while in Black Dwarf form. Black Dwarf has awesome resistance to all damage except psionics, as well as controlling effects. Black Dwarf also has improved endurance recovery, but is limited to melee attacks. *Also see-Dwarf_Form_Bug 125px|right }} }} }} }} Black Dwarf Strike The Black Dwarf Strike is a moderate melee attack that releases Nictus Dark Energy on impact, which can Knock Down foes, and slows a targets attack and movement speed. This power is only available while in Black Dwarf Form. Black Dwarf Smite Black Dwarf Smite is powerful melee attack that can often Disorient or Knock Down opponents. Black Dwarf Smite can also bring down fliers, and slows a targets attack and movement speed. This power is only available while in Black Dwarf Form. Black Dwarf Mire Black Dwarf Mire can drain the essence of all nearby foes, thus increasing your own strength. Each affected foe will lose some Hit Points and add to your Damage and Accuracy. Black Dwarf Drain You tap the primal forces of your Nictus power to create an Essence Draining conduit between a foe and yourself. This will transfer Hit Points from your enemy to yourself. Foes drained in this manner have their attack and movement speed reduced. This power can only be used in Black Dwarf form. Black Dwarf Antagonize This power attracts the attention of a foe and all those around him. Use this to pull villains off of an ally in trouble. Antagonize has a very high success rate that can be improved with Accuracy Enhancements. Black Dwarf Step Black Dwarfs can Teleport long distances. Black Dwarf Step has no recharge time, and can be reactivated without pause, as long as you have Endurance. Eclipse The Dark Nictus powers allow you to tap the essence of your foe's soul and transfer it to yourself. This will drain the endurance of all nearby enemies and add to your own as well as increase your damage resistance to all damage types except psionics. The more foes affected, the more endurance and damage resistance you will gain. Affected foes are unable to recover endurance for a while. }} }} }} }} Gravity Shield When you toggle on Gravity Shield, you become highly resistant to smashing and lethal damage, deflecting away such physical attacks. }} }} }} Inky Aspect Inky Aspect allows you to sacrifice some of your own hit points to keep enemies near you disoriented and unable to use any powers. Endurance cost for this is minimal, but the power can be dangerous to use. }} }} }} }} Nebulous Form You can Phase Shift to become out of sync with normal space. Although you do not become completely invisible, you are translucent and hard to see. You are intangible, and cannot affect or be affected by those in normal space. Even gravity has a weak hold on you. You can jump great distances while in Nebulous Form. Cannot be used with rest. }} }} }} Orbiting Death You surround yourself with orbiting particles and dark matter that will continually damage any nearby foes with negative energy. }} }} }} }} Penumbral Shield When you toggle on Penumbral Shield, you become highly resistant to fire, cold, and toxic damage. }} }} }} Shadow Cloak You surround yourself with shadowy particles that bend the light around you, making you difficult to spot at a distance. You can be seen only at close range, or if you attack a target. Even if seen, the Shadow Cloak grants you a bonus to defense. Unlike some stealth powers, Shadow Cloak has no movement penalty. }} }} }} Stygian Circle You can tap into your Nictus power to drain the remaining essence of all nearby defeated foes to heal yourself. The more defeated foes affected, the more You will be healed. Additionally, the more powerful the defeated foe you drain, for instance Bosses, the more health you will recover. }} }} }} }} Stygian Return Should you fall in battle, your Stygian Return can drain the life forces of all foes around you to bring yourself back from the brink of death. The more foes nearby, the more life is restored to you. There must be at least one foe nearby to fuel the transfer and revive yourself. }} }} }} Twilight Shield When you toggle on Twilight Shield, You become highly resistant to energy and negative energy damage. }} }} }} External Links * |Archetype=Warshade|Type=Defensive}} Category:Power sets